


Psycho

by AnimeMangaGameLover145



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaGameLover145/pseuds/AnimeMangaGameLover145
Summary: Seika City is hunted by a serial murderer and it's up to Meimi and her friends and family to solve the murders.





	Psycho

The police was looking at a body that was sliced up in pieces. Daiki Asuka was trying not to vomit as he looked at the corpse. When he noticed his girlfriend, Meimi Haneoka and her best friend, Seira Mimori, he panicked and his body movements told Meimi to cover Seira's eyes. "Huh?" This was Seira's confused voice. Meimi looked at the corpse and she was glad that she had covered Seira's eyes. 

"This is not for your eyes, Seira-chan." Meimi says softly as Seira wondered what was going on. "Come on, let's go to my house. See you after work, Daiki." Meimi tells her boyfriend. Daiki had agreed with that sentence and he continued to take notes on the murder. Daiki was glad that Meimi covered Seira's eyes. She would have probably panicked. As Daiki continued to take notes on the murder, he wondered what kind of person could have done such a thing.  _Whoever doing this is sick!_ Daiki thought. He was glad when he was finally allowed to leave the crime scene. He was sure that he felt his stomach twisting and turning at the corpse. 

As Daiki walked to Meimi's house, Meimi was trying to keep Seira from watching the news. She didn't want Seira to be worried about the murders. When a nun TV show came on, Seira decided to watch that instead. Meimi sighed at her mother's quickness. They had two remotes to the TV , so Meimi and her parents didn't really fight for the remotes. Meimi walked to her mother. "Thank you, mother. That would have been a disaster. We had unexpectedly walked by the the scene of the crime and Daiki told me to cover Seira's eyes." Meimi tells her mother. 

"Was it the same thing from the last murder?" Her mother asked Meimi. Meimi nodded her head. "This is horrible and strange. Who would do this in a city like Seika?" She asked. Meimi didn't know the answer to her mother's question so she didn't try to answer. 

"Well, I'm sure Daiki can stop the murderer." Meimi says, looking at her mother. 

"I have faith in Daiki to, but it will get dangerous, Meimi. What if something happens and you and Seira are outside by yourselves?" She asked Meimi. Meimi looked back at Seira smiling at the TV show she was watching. She was the definition of innocent and childlike when around Meimi, Meimi's family and boyfriend. When she's in public, however, she is forced to be mature and all-knowing of dangers. Seira didn't like acting like the older one when she wanted to be the younger one. 

"I will keep her safe. It is my duty as her protector to keep her safe." Meimi answered her mother truthfully. The older lookalike frowned at her daughter's answer. 

"So, you would keep her safe, but you would let yourself die? You won't ever abandon Seira?" The woman questioned. She knew that she was pushing Meimi's buttons, but she had to. She wanted to make sure that Meimi was telling the truth. She didn't want Meimi sprouting lies. 

"No, I will not die. Abandoning Seira isn't a option, not now, not ever. She is my responsibility and she is min-my best friend." Meimi corrected her slip up. Her mother ignored the slip up because she knew that both Meimi and Seira loves each other as sisters and sometimes Meimi can get a bit too possessive of Seira. 

**Please enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
